Edited Part Of The Notebook
by kc5534
Summary: Part of The Notebook that I edited and added to for a school project, don't be harsh on reviews please, its the first thing I've posted & we had to for a grade.


Fanfiction for "The Notebook"

"What Mr. Sparks Left Out"

A/N: Takes place as Allie is leaving Noah to go see Lon. Kind of OOC.  
Disclaimer: I do not own this book, it is the sole property of Nicholas Sparks.

(Noah's POV)

All I could think of was how could she leave me again? I just got her back in my arms... how could she just leave after all this? She didn't have to look find me again, but she did. The wounds were almost bareable, and then she went a tore them open again. I know she had a reason to see me, I wont just let her go this time...

Noah watched as the love of his life walk out that creaky screen door, and he followed her across the porch and down the steps. "Allie, please, I'm begging you. Please don't do this. I know you love me, you can't just walk out of my life again.  
You know if you do, I'll never see you again," croaked out Noah through tear filled eyes. They had reached her car now, and she refused to look at him because she didn't want him to see her tears also. Noah grabbed her hand and held on tightly,  
wishing she would just turn around and tell him she loved him, and they could go back into the house he built for her and live happily ever after... but he had stopped believing in happy endings a long time ago. "You still love me," whispered Noah, "I know it. You may care for him, but what we have is so much stronger. How can you just throw it away?" Allie looked up at him through her tears, and tried to speak with her heart breaking. "I do love you Noah," she whispered, "but I learned to love Lon too. I... I am confused, I don't know what to do right now. I just need to go talk to him and think." Noah felt his heart breaking into pieces once again, he knew she wasn't coming back once she left, as much as it hurt him to admit it.  
He knew he had only minuets of happiness left, so he might as well make the most of it. He lifted up her chin to look into her beautiful eyes, that were bright with the salt water of emotion that was threatening to overflow. He just looked at her for a moment, then he kissed her. Not a kiss of fairytales, but more of nightmares, like he was trying to explain everything he was feeling at that moment in one kiss. And if she didn't understand it, he was going to loose his reason for living, his soulmate, forever. After a long moment, Allie finally broke the kiss and backed into her car, "Goodbye Noah, I love you." She backed the car up and drove down the driveway toward the man Noah so deeply wished he could be. He just stood their for a while, watching the road, like if he stared long enough she would come back. After what could have been minuets, or hours, he turned around and walked up to the porch to sit in the rocking chair he could no longer picture himself growing old in.

It was very hard to drive all the way back to the hotel with tears in her eyes, and heartache on her mind. Had she really just done that? Could she just leave him like that? She finally made it safely back, and she looked like a wreck. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying, and her mascara was down her face. Oh well, if Lon didn't love her at her worst,  
he didn't deserve her at her best. As she sat in her car in the parking lot of the hotel, she looked at the letter's Noah had sent her so long ago that her mother thought best to keep from her. She read over most of them, but read the last one he wrote her all the way through, twice. In her mind she compared and imagined her life with Lon, and then with Noah.  
It didn't take long, and she decided it was time to go see Lon. He was standing in the lobby, with the desk manager that had been taking his calls all weekend. Upon seeing her, he knew something was wrong, but from the look on her face he decided not to say anything yet, so he just kissed her cheek. She took his hand and lead him outside to a bench where she began to tell him all about that fatefull summer that she had met Noah, she even let him read the letters. He knew where this conversation would be going. She then told her all about this weekend, and how she had realized again how much she really loved Noah. He wasn't angry, or if he was she couldn't tell, he had to much practice in the court room to let his emotions shine through. He simply said he understood, and she thought for a moment he might shed a tear,  
or beg her like Noah did, but he simple kissed her hand, and left to tell the town how she had broken off their engagment for an old flame. Now, what was she going to say to Noah?

Noah hadn't really moved much since she drove off. He had just mechanically sat himself in his old rocker and stared at the road, waiting on something that would never come. Can you imagine when a car started to slowly creep of his drive,  
like a puppy with its tail between its legs. He was so estatic he could barely contain it, he wanted to jump up and down shout his love for Allie from the roof tops, but he knew she wouldn't like that. He made himself walk down the porch and not run to the car. He quickly took in the look on her face and he knew that she thought he would be angry with her, so all he did was open her door and hold out his hand. "Come her baby, lets go inside, its about to storm." She looked up at him with more tears, happy ones this time and smiled and took his hand. She laced her fingers in his as they ran up to the house to avoid the rain that was starting to come down. 


End file.
